


because it's you

by milktoast_mcgee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward First Times, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, This is fluff, help these boys they are awkward and stupid and like each other a lot, i love that that is a tag, surprise appearance by ignis!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast_mcgee/pseuds/milktoast_mcgee
Summary: Prompto likes him. Prompto likes him a lot. But the inescapable fact remains: Noct is a prince, and Prompto is... Prompto.---"I want to," he said slowly, carefully, pressing Prompto's hand harder against him. His dark eyes darted away. His fingers traced Prompto's, twisting together with them. He cleared his throat. "I, because, well. Y'know. Because it's you."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	because it's you

  
He liked Noct. He liked Noct a lot more than he should have. And as much as Prompto tried to forget it, it didn't go away.

It was the little things that did it. How he could doze off in a sunbeam like a housecat. How his dark blue eyes flashed when he focused, whether it was some confidential political document or their favorite rail shooter at the arcade, into which they'd poured way, way too many tokens. The weirdly rare times he smiled his goofy smile, one that definitely didn't suit royalty, but it definitely suited Noctis.

He was a prince, though. He couldn't forget that, either. Sure, it added to the fantasies he definitely didn't have more than once (and definitely not late at night) where he was some pretty damsel in distress and Prince Charming came to save him, or something (definitely not, definitely not!). But in his right mind (in the morning), the inescapable fact remained. Noct was a prince. 

It was different in high school. Regardless of his status, Noct succeeded in being like any other student. They saw each other every day. They ate lunch together and studied in the school courtyard, where he often caught him dozing off on a nice spring day over their history books. And Prompto couldn't help but admire how the sunlight found his hair, and was it creepy he wanted to take a picture? Was it weird he wanted to reach out and brush a leaf from his hair? How much did he admire his long eyelashes and how slightly-worried he looked when he slept? Why did he like how, no matter how nice it looked in the morning (no doubt thanks to Ignis), his school uniform always ended up a little rumpled by the end of the day? And sometimes, he muttered a little in his sleep and smiled or tightened his lips and how much did he want Noct to be dreaming about -- uh...

Damn it, he really had it bad. Really bad. He liked Noct. He liked Noct a lot. He liked Noct so much that when he did get a text from him on the train, he could actually stop agonizing about how much he liked him for a few minutes.

"Hey," said the message. It was accompanied by a blurry picture of a black cat. The background looked like one of the Citadel's lavish gardens. Helpfully, the next message said, "It's a cat."  
Prompto texted back immediately, trying to ignore the big, stupid smile on his face. "Really boring meeting? haha"  
"Yeah."  
He tried to wait a minute. Maybe he lasted ten seconds. "Doing okay? Surviving?"  
"Yeah."

He waited. And waited. The train hurdled along its usual track. The other passengers kept their eyes on their own phones, or out the window to the sprawling city view. The phone chirped again and Prompto jumped. Another picture of a cat showed up on the screen. Noct's hand was firmly planted on the black cat's back. He was sitting down in the grass alongside the cat, who ignored the prince's attention. Maybe he'd sneaked out for a nap. The Council meeting started fairly early, Prompto realized, and Noct definitely wasn't a morning person. His black hair was probably all askew as usual. He wondered how Noct's hair looked when he slept properly, his head nestled comfortably in a pillow. And what it'd be like to brush his bangs from his face and feel his arms around him and aaaAAAAAAGHHHHH no, no, get it together, Prompto!

The phone chirped again. "Want to come over later? It's been awhile."  
Prompto threw back a handful of happy chocobo emotes at once. Okay. Maybe he needed to reply with actual words. "YESSSSSss!! pls pls"  
"Cool." His next message followed immediately. "Hey."

A frustrating dot-dot-dot lingered in the message window. Someone on the train coughed. Prompto offered a dancing cactuar. Blinking ellipses. Blinking ellipses. Oh, no, Noct really did fall asleep.

"Sleep over?"

It hit Prompto like a truck. What? What?! He sent another dancing cactuar because what else could he do?

"Maybe a movie marathon or something. My brain hurts after all this talking."  
"YESSSSS ASFGDG" Prompto answered quickly, nodding so hard he hoped Noct could see it. His neighboring passengers eyed him warily. He threw a few more dancing cactuars into the conversation before Noct replied.  
"Cool. I got to go back to work. Later."  
Prompto laughed, offering a moogle with its paws clasped together in prayer. "don't die!"  
"Thanks."

Was his heart pounding? Could the businessmen standing next to him on the train hear it? Prompto wrestled the phone back into his bag. How was he going to survive the day? Wait, how was he going to survive the night?! One of the poor office workers beside him must have heard his small, strained sigh. He tried to steady himself. He banished the stinging feeling in his cheeks and the flipflopping of his stomach. What was he, a teenage girl?

Noctis definitely didn't like him like that. He couldn't. 

He was a prince, after all. Prompto was normal. No, worse. He was awkward. No matter how much he smiled, or how many lame jokes he told, or how easygoing he tried to be, or how he tried to take care of himself, it didn't change. But he liked Noct. He liked him so much it hurt. Maybe if he was smarter, or prettier, or stronger, or... something. Anything other than being Prompto.

"...aw, man."

He plucked the phone from his bag again. It was only a little after noon. Maybe he only had, like, five hours left to live and he wouldn't have to worry about any of it. Like whether or not sleepovers between a couple of adult dudes were weird. Or if Noct would fall asleep mid-season of some dumb show they weren't paying attention to anyway and end up leaning against him. Or, or, oh, no, if Noct did like him like that. 

His phone went off again. The picture made him bolt upright. Noct never really took selfies. He had the black cat under his arm and the phone in his other hand. He held the phone at an awkward angle that only caught half his smiling face. The cat didn't look impressed with him, or his dumb smile, or the thumbs-up he offered the camera. Prompto couldn't help but laugh, and he didn't care if his neighboring passengers stared.

\---

The day passed like paint drying, but evening came and Prompto was somehow still alive. Noct's apartment building always intimidated him -- as "normal" as it was, compared to the typical royal lifestyle, it still stood in one of the city's elite neighborhoods, rivaling many of the buildings around it.

He reached the apartment and knocked on the door. A silence followed, and then a thump, a grumble, something falling on the floor. A disheveled Noctis answered the door. He tried to smooth his hair some, but most of his efforts went to keeping his eyes open. But when he saw Prompto wave in greeting, he snapped to attention. He straightened with a grunt.

Prompto stifled a laugh. "I didn't wake Sleeping Beauty, did I?"  
"I never thought listening could be such a workout." Noct rubbed his head. His dark hair was as neat as it would get, but a grimace remained on his face. "It just went on. And on. And on. I thought it would never end."  
Prompto raised an eyebrow. "Aww, come on. It couldn't be that bad."  
"Yeah, you try listening to those old guys drone on about zoning permits and construction policies for eight hours."  
"Ohhh, how awful!"

The dark-haired prince blinked. He eyed Prompto -- and he could definitely feel his eyes on him -- and the bag at his side. Prompto shifted on his feet. He gestured to the messenger bag and smiled.

"You said it was a sleepover, so I brought some stuff."  
All of Noct's sleepiness disappeared (or at least as much as it could, given how sleepy and distant he looked most of the time). "That's definitely not awful."

Noct stepped aside to allow Prompto to enter. Despite the building's overall elegance, its overwhelming air of the elite, his apartment was the same as ever. Beyond the glass doors to the patio loomed the Insomnia horizon. The late afternoon light dyed the apartments and office buildings in a brilliant orange. The beautiful view served a good contrast to the state of Noctis's home. 

Some dishes sat stacked in the sink. The dining table was covered with snack packages and important-looking books. The table near the couch had more of the same, folders with the Crownsguard insignia half-buried under some magazines and comics. The smell of instant noodles lingered in the air, thanks to the half-eaten portion on the living room table. Noctis grumbled and reapproached the couch. He grabbed a canned energy drink from the floor and sighed, bringing it to the sink. Prompto spied a cherry red splotch on the living room rug.

"Aww, man," he muttered. "Last thing I wanna think about is a lecture from Ignis."  
Prompto tsked, shaking his head with motherly disdain. "Eating outside the dining area? So unbecoming for a prince."  
"Shame on me." Noct pouted. He dumped it out in the sink and shook his head. "Sorry 'bout the mess. It's usually kinda better than this."  
"No, it isn't," Prompto snorted. "You can't fool me."  
Noctis shrugged. "Got me there."  
"It's okay, though. I'd be worried if it was too clean. Like, if you suddenly get all uptight and prince-ish, that'd be kinda scary. Getting all wrapped up in cleaning and reading about permits and policies and stuff."  
Disgust washed over Noctis's face. "Ugggh. No way."  
"What, you didn't call me over to talk politics?" Prompto snickered. 

The young royal shuffled to the couch and collapsed upon it. He sprawled out long on his front, dark eyes catching the red stain on the carpet for a second. He snatched one of the couch pillows and pulled it over his head as Prompto continued. 

"But I wanted to go over Lucian foreign policies with you! Educational reform! Important ambassador meetings in the Citadel gardens!"  
Noct rolled over onto his back. He peered out from the pillow's edge at Prompto, standing over the edge of the couch. "I found a cat."  
"I saw," Prompto said. "Probably the most exciting thing all day, huh?"  
"Nahh, a lot more exciting seeing you."

Prompto's stomach twisted.

He bit his lip. He faced away from Noct and leaned against the couch. Maybe he could hide his reaction with a little laugh. But before he could even try, Noct cleared his throat. He rose from the couch and gently whapped Prompto with the pillow. Though Prompto jumped, he kept his eyes firmly on the hall away from the main room. A rumpled pile of clothes lingered near the door to Noct's room. Noct snorted. He stood and managed a little laugh.

"Enough thinking, alright? Let's watch something stupid."

\---

The sun set beyond the patio window. As darkness settled upon the city, lights erupted from the streets below. Insomnia only stirred during the day -- it really came to life at night. Far, far above the city, the nightlife commotion evaporated completely. Of course, none of it mattered to Prompto. The movie wasn't holding his attention, either. It was a monster movie, or a comedy, or a monster horror comedy, or something. He couldn't tell. Noct was next to him on the couch.

The drinks and the bowl of potato chips seemed like a formality. He hadn't touched them at all and -- he couldn't help but notice -- neither had Noct. When he felt brave enough, Prompto glanced at him from the side. And then it was tough to look away again. His profile, his face lit by the glow of a shitty movie, was unmistakable. Handsome. Pretty. His half-lidded, dark eyes and his pretty eyelashes. His lips drawn into the same frustratingly stoic line that was just so... Noctis. He wanted to take a picture. 

"What's up?"

Prompto realized he was staring and looked away. Noct raised an eyebrow. He turned to properly face Prompto. The television's gentle glow caught his eyes and -- Prompto looked away again.

"You okay?" Noct asked. Prompto tried to settle himself deeper into the couch. He reached for a chip automatically as he answered.  
"Hah, yeah. Kinda zoned out for a second there. Sorry."  
"Yeah," Noct said. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "This movie sucks."  
Prompto chuckled. "Didn't you wanna watch something stupid?"  
"I guess."

The movie warbled on. Prompto tried to focus. Okay, there was a monster on the screen. Someone screamed. And then, uhhh. Damn. Noctis really was close. The couch was more than big enough for the both of them. But maybe an inch separated them. Noct had changed after the eight-hour-long torture session, leaving him in a light T-shirt and lounging pants. Prompto still sat in his casual gear. Maybe he was a little overdressed in his vest and jeans. Suddenly too aware of its weight, he shrugged off the vest and dropped it over the edge of the couch.

"Wow, is it getting hot in here?" He snickered. "Or is it just me?"  
Noct frowned. "Sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah."

Noct was his friend. Noct definitely didn't like him like that. Prompto was just some boring commoner. Ordinary and inconsequential. A nobody. He found his hands clasped together in his lap. Noct was so close. The Prince of Lucis next to him, lounging in his pyjamas. Maybe he could jump off the patio and save Noct the shameful glances that too easily turned into stares.

"Y'know," Noct said suddenly. "S'almost like a date, huh?"  
Prompto choked. "H-huh?"  
"Well. Like. A line like that," the prince said with a shrug. "It's straight out of a terrible movie."

Of course, Prompto thought. He shook his head and gestured to the television. The monster and the screaming woman had apparently fallen in love, or something. Prompto grinned.

"Call me inspired, I guess."  
Noct hmmed. His dark eyes floated around the room. When he returned his attention to Prompto, his smile made his guest bristle. "Okay. My turn."  
"Your turn to what, exactly?"  
He cleared his throat. His eyes darkened. His voice carried something undeniably sultry. "Hey, baby. Come around here often?"

Prompto couldn't help but laugh, but it was almost a scream. He reeled and almost threw himself against the arm of the couch. It was a joke but if Noct talked to him like that -- Noct talking to him like that --

Noctis tried to stifle a laugh of his own. He shook his head and leaned back into the couch. "That bad, huh?"  
"I feel like I'm gonna die," Prompto squeaked. "I'm... really gonna die, dude."  
"Oh, fine." Noct shot him a determined look. "You go."  
"Go, what?"  
"Cheesy pickup line. Gimme your worst."  
"Whh, uhh. Huh."

Was this really happening? Prompto swallowed hard. Kill me, he prayed to the gods above. Just kill me right now. He coughed.

"The worst, huh?" Prompto held his breath. He didn't bother thinking. "Are you a prince? 'Cause you're charming the hell outta me."

Noct laughed aloud. Prompto thought, for a second, he saw a little bit of red creeping into his cheeks. When he recovered, Noctis seized his turn.

"How about we go back to my place," he suggested, raising an eyebrow, "and get to know each other a little better?"  
"We're already at your place," Prompto retorted. Despite himself, his voice shook a little more than he wanted it to. "I'm starting to think that mmmmmaybe you had something in mind, inviting me over."  
"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't." Noctis said, feigning a shrug. His eyes narrowed. Something remarkably devious spread across his face. "What do you think?"  
"Well," Prompto began, because the last thing he wanted to do was think, or think about how close Noctis was to him, or how he'd planted a hand in the small space between them on the couch. He tried to laugh, shaking his head. "If you called me over just to complain about the meeting today, that's f--..."

A hand found his face. Prompto froze. Noct's palm was warm against his cheek. In one moment, Noct was beside him. In the next moment, his lips were against his. Prompto's eyes closed on their own. He forgot how to breathe. Noct's hand against his face felt like the only thing holding him together. His shoulders eased. Noct pushed closer, enough for him to feel the pressure and the warmth of his mouth. His other hand settled on Prompto's leg. It was enough to make the blond finally jump back, and Noctis did the same.

Prompto managed an incredibly eloquent response. "Aah... hah?"

Noct looked away. The mischief was gone. He bit his lip and his brow furrowed. He rubbed the back of his neck. When he did meet Prompto's eyes again, he wore a lopsided smile.

"...anyway." He reached for the television remote. The movie stopped at once, returning the screen to its home menu. Noctis rose from the couch in one stiff move. He stretched -- his loose shirt catching his shoulders, his collarbone peering out from the upper hem -- and started toward the kitchen. He frowned briefly at the table. "Those drinks are probably pretty warm right now. Do you want anything else?"  
"No!"

Prompto snatched Noctis by the wrist. Noct's eyes snapped open wide as his balance wavered. Prompto pulled him back down to the couch. The dark-haired man fell ungracefully (very Noct-ishly) on top of Prompto, knocking him onto his back. Prompto found himself lying down on the couch, Noct practically straddling his waist. Noct's hands were planted just above his shoulders. Time stopped. His stupid "no!" rang through his head, punctuated by his racing heart. 

Noct's dark eyes gazed into him. His dark hair framed his face. Prompto couldn't look away, especially from his lips that left his own burning. He tried to say something. His mouth fumbled around words that didn't reach the air. Noct looked away again.

"Uh." He didn't say anything else. Prompto found words, but his voice failed him.  
"Sorry," he squeaked. "I just, uhm. Y'know, I didn't mean to, you, uhh--"  
"I like you."

Prompto's heart beat even faster. He was sure he was sweating. His lips burned, but so did his whole face. Noct met his eyes again. He looked serious, deadly serious. Any minute, he would snort and laugh and roll off of him, Prompto figured. He tried to lift his arms and gently push Noct off, but he couldn't move. His eyes instead scaled Noct up and down and then he was very, very aware of his weight on him. His legs to either side of his waist. His body pressed to pleasantly against his. Noct's hands settled at his shoulders.

"Prompto." He could barely hear him. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. "...don't make me say it again, okay?"  
"I." When he could finally move, Prompto's hands shot to his face. He shuddered. His chest heaved out the words. "I-I heard... you."

Noct was quiet. His weight shifted. He sat back and his gentle grip left Prompto's shoulders. The blond peered through his fingers with wide eyes. Noct gaze drifted away from him. His mouth drew into a tight line.

"Ssssssorry." His voice grew distant and unsure. Stilted. "It's. Forget it, okay? It was. It was a long day."  
With him sitting back a little, Noct was perfectly centered between his legs. Prompto shivered and hoped Noct wouldn't notice their position, too. He whispered, "It's, it's okay."

Noct scratched the back of his head. Prompto was fixed on the gentle curve of his face, the line of his neck, his collarbone, his smooth skin. His hands slowly moved to Noct's shirt. Tentatively, he tugged on the loose fabric. Unable to hide his face, he bit his lip and looked away when he managed to speak properly.

"It's okay."  
"I think I'll just, uhh, I'm gonna go to bed," Noct mumbled, though he didn't move. Prompto tugged his shirt again.  
"Do it again." The words felt so blasphemous. Prompto uselessly cleared his throat. "I-if you, well, if you want to."

Noct stared. When Prompto tugged his shirt one more time, the dark-haired man leaned in closer. His head hovered above Prompto's. Their faces nearly touched, but Noctis hesitated. His dark eyes very, very carefully studied Prompto's face, and the weight of his gaze got heavier by the second.

"You," Noct said quietly, "sure do have a lot of freckles. They're cute."  
"U-uhhm," Prompto tried. He couldn't look away from the lips so close to his own.

Noct blinked. He closed the tiny distance between them suddenly by jerking forward. Prompto stiffened. The weight of Noct's body against his was too much. The soft touch of his lips almost hurt. Prompto tugged his shirt again. His hands slipped to his sides. His shirt was so thin he could feel the warmth of his skin beneath, rivaled only by his lips. Noct moved away a little. Prompto opened his eyes -- when had he closed them? -- and met Noct's. His eyes were wide open. Almost fearful. His lips parted and he almost said something, but a shaky breath came out instead.

Prompto couldn't hear himself. "...please."  
He could feel the shiver ripple through Noct's body. His voice was too quiet, too breathless in the dark. "Okay."

He pushed against him, harder than before. Prompto moaned and it urged Noct forward a little more. His hands found Prompto's chest. His dark hair grazed Prompto's stinging face. Noct moved away enough to sigh, to allow Prompto to do the same, but his lips found Prompto's again, parted slightly. The blond shifted beneath him. When Noct eased his mouth open a little more, when the heat of his tongue slid along his lower lip, Prompto gasped. Noctis jerked back, but Prompto's fingers dug into his sides. He came in again. 

Prompto had never thought before about the slickness, the heat, the slow of someone's tongue sliding along his own. It felt like a dream. Noct's weight on him, his fingers tracing his collarbone, his mouth, his soft sigh against his lips. With his legs to either side of his waist, Noct's hips pushed against his. 

His hands moved to Prompto's hair. He tilted his head just a little to allow his mouth, his tongue, somehow harder against his. His fingers twisted into blond strands. Prompto's arms moved on their own. It was automatic, so natural, how his arms wrapped around him. Noct was so warm. 

His hips moved against him, and Prompto felt his own twitch. He moaned into Noct's mouth. He hugged him closer. Noct's lips left his, causing Prompto to almost whine. He trailed kisses along his jawline. His lips moved down to his neck. His kisses burned. Prompto's back arched and, as if on cue, Noct's arms slid behind him. The feeling of his lips on his skin surged through his body, pooling below his waist. He bristled, pushing back against him. When Noct's hips pushed against him again, the hot twinge between his legs was too hard to ignore.

Prompto dropped back to reality. "Ah...!"

Noct bolted upright. His arms jerked away from Prompto in an instant. The blond gazed up at him, but he couldn't see him. He could only see his outline, and the undeniable world all around him. It was Noctis. It was Prince Noctis, Lucian royalty, the hundred-somethingth in line of the royal family. His lips were numb, but he tried to speak.

"Dude..." He couldn't stop. His hands shot back to his face but the feeling of Noct's lips continued to thrum through him. It wouldn't go away. He shook his head. "You don't have to... with me."  
Noct raised an eyebrow. The worry was plain in his face. "Oh. Well. I'll stop if you're--"  
"No, no, no! I want to, but -- I mean, whhh." 

He trailed off. Even with his face hidden, he could feel Noct's eyes on him. He could feel his gaze travel down along his shirt, hiked up just a little, lingering on his navel, settling at his waist. Noct shifted. Prompto struggled to keep his hips still. Any move Noct made atop him only aggravated the growing stiffness below his waist. Prompto bit his lip.

"Y-you don't have to do this kinda thing with me, y'know." His words were small and useless behind his hands. He peered through his fingers to meet Noct's eyes for a second, only to hide once again. "I'm, I know I'm not very, I don't deserve to. I mean, it's just... Noct, I..."

I'm no good at this, he needed to say. I'm not good enough for this. I'm a nobody.

"Prompto."

Noct's hands found his. He gently pried them from Prompto's face. Noct closed his eyes. He cradled one of Prompto's hands in both his own. When his eyes opened, his brow furrowed. He drew Prompto's hand to his chest. The blond stared. His palm settled against the thin fabric of his shirt. He took a breath. His heartbeat and his sigh and the desperation in his eyes flooded through him.

"I want to," he said slowly, carefully, pressing Prompto's hand harder against him. His dark eyes darted away. His fingers traced Prompto's, twisting together with them. He cleared his throat. "I, because, well. Y'know. Because it's you."

The words echoed loud, too loud in Prompto's head. Noct couldn't meet his eyes, especially when he gently eased his hips against Prompto's again. He muttered something. He pressed Prompto's hand harder to his chest. Finally, he managed an uneasy chuckle.

"...yeah."

Prompto sat up. Though Noct took it as a cue to scoot away, the blond's arms wrapped around his waist to keep him close. He couldn't stop. Prompto could only hear his pounding heart and feel Noct settled in his lap. His legs folded around Prompto. His efforts to keep his eyes from his grew. Dark eyes darted around the room, catching the dull glare of the television's home screen. Prompto's arms tightened around him and Noct stiffened. Leaning in, Prompto closed the small distance between them. His lips found his neck as his hands trailed up his back. He traced Noct's spine, his shoulderblades. Was he trembling?

"Noct..."  
"Hey," he breathed. His lips grazed Prompto's forehead, hands brushing aside blond strands. His voice was too quiet, unsure. Needy. His hips shifted against Prompto's, settling himself harder against him. "...please."

Prompto took it as an order. One hand slid up to his hair to bring him in for another kiss. He could get addicted to kissing him. He kept his other arm hooked around his waist, and Noct pushed his hips against him again, urging him on. Prompto couldn't help but groan, feeling him press hard against the erection aching in his jeans. There was no denying Noct could feel it, too, and rocked his hips against him again. When Prompto's hand slipped under his shirt, the dark-haired man gasped. His skin burned under Prompto's fingertips. 

Before he could slide his shirt up a little higher, Noct broke away suddenly. He quickly tore off the shirt and tossed it aside. His arms settled Prompto's shoulders. He struggled to meet his eyes, and only succeeded for a moment.

"Uh."

Prompto followed suit. Noct assisted him. His eager hands slid up along his front, fingers catching his ribs, his chest. Prompto bit his lip. He wriggled out of his shirt and Noct set it aside, but it caught the bowl of chips on the table. The bowl flopped onto the floor, causing them both to jump. Noct jerked back and sat firmly upon the couch. His eyes darted to the bowl, to Prompto before him, to the bowl again.

Prompto froze. The low light left him exposed. He felt as if the whole bustling Insomnia nightlife could see him. He fought the urge to cover his face again. Instead, he wrapped his arms around himself and forced a chuckle.

"We should... probably clean that up, huh?"

Noct frowned. He snatched Prompto by the wrist and hauled him up to his feet. Some chips crunched under them as they moved away from the couch. Noct dragged him down the hall. Prompto couldn't feel his legs, but somehow they brought him to his room. Noct nudged the discarded clothes out of the way and navigated the dark of the room. Prompto felt something else crumple under his wobbly steps. The window illuminated little more than the bed, upon which Noct sat. He kept his hand on Prompto's wrist, fingers lightly locked around his wristband. The blond almost felt the urge to pull away, but Noct's gaze held him in place.

Dark blue eyes were fixed so intently, so eagerly on him. Noct looked away only as he tugged his pants down. Prompto couldn't watch, but Noct's hands found his arms and drew him in. Noct's lips brushed against his collarbone and traveled along his neck. Prompto couldn't help but moan and settle into his lap. Each kiss came heavier, harder, slowly muting the anxiety in the back of Prompto's mind. Noct sighed. His arms circled his waist and the warmth of his skin flooded through him. Prompto's hands carefully found Noct's back and he bristled.

His voice was shaky, his breath hot against his neck. "Touch me."

Prompto's hands moved on their own. His lips found Noct's, slightly parted, allowing him to taste his tongue again. The dark-haired man jerked. His hands idled at Prompto's waist and slipped beneath the waistline of his pants. When the blond moved back a little, Noct shot him a wry, Noct-ish smile and tugged at his waist.

"H-hey..."

Undoing the fly of his jeans, Prompto lifted his hips some. Noct set his head against Prompto's chest as slowly -- agonizingly -- he slid his pants down along his legs. They disappeared into the shadowy void of the floor. A dumb, shrill voice was screaming at the back of his brain. You can't be doing this. You don't know what you're doing. This is crazy. Don't look at me. I can't handle it. I'm a nobody. I'm nothing, and you're...

Noct pulled him close. Prompto moaned and the little voice in his head shut up instantly. His legs slid around Noct's waist and there was no denying the stiff heat between them. Prompto shuddered and shut his eyes. Noct let a shaky breath as his arms wrapped around Prompto. His fingers traced unsteady lines along his shoulderblades. His hips shoved suddenly against Prompto, nestled in his lap. The blond yelped voicelessly, only to shove forward, himself, locking his lips to Noct's again. He focused on the taste, the dizzying sensation of his tongue and his eager erection against him. Only thin underwear fabric separated them. He couldn't push himself any closer, so he tugged Noct's hair to ease him back a little, allowing him to kiss him deeper.

"Hh-hah..."

Noctis grinding against him was too much. Kissing him, open-mouthed and desperate, overwhelmed him. He pulled away to peer at him and -- he really was pretty. His closed eyes, his long eyelashes, the night glittering upon his hair, eyes fluttering open to return his hungry gaze. For a moment, he almost pouted.

"--don't stop," he muttered, uneven, like a whole flurry of words wanted to come out at once.

Noct hooked his fingers into the waistline of Prompto's underwear. The blond mirrored him, moaning into Noctis's mouth. He shifted his weight onto his legs to either side of Noct and pushed against him. A dizzy sting surged through him, pooling just below his waist. Prompto forced himself to look -- he had to. He watched himself, and watched Noct, and how their bodies locked, underwear fabric pulled painfully thin, eager cocks nestled together. Prompto trembled and felt Noctis do the same. His hands pushed into his hips. Noct's hipbones mesmerized him, and his fingers followed them lower, easing his shorts down a little more, and a little more. His dick throbbed. Noct tipped his head back. A heavy, shaky breath left his lips.

"...p-please..."

Prompto held his breath. He shouldn't be doing this, muttered the sheepish little voice inside him, but he had to. Noct's fingers dug into Prompto's hips and he nearly whined. Prompto drew his fingers gently along Noct's length. It twitched in reply and Noct bit his lip. He muttered something, but Prompto didn't hear it. He was dazed, gazing down below Noct's waist. His fingertips grazed his dick. Prompto could see the thin sheen of want at the tip. His thumb slid against it, wet and eager, and Noct shuddered. He pushed his hips up against Prompto's hand, nearly shoving himself into his grasp.

"Mmhhf." Noct's groan was enough to draw Prompto's gaze up, draw his unsteady hand away, but the prince's eyes closed immediately. Noctis shook his head quickly and cursed voicelessly. Quickly, he snatched Prompto's hand and firmly placed it on his dick. His own hands slid hungrily along to Prompto's rear, drawing his underwear down. The blond yelped. Noctis bit his lip again. His voice was husky, needy. "C-c'mon."

Prompto's free hand helped, and soon his underwear was further down, enough to leave his own dick exposed. It felt hot, too hot, in the dark of Noct's room, too hot just inches from the one locked in his grasp. Noctis's palm rubbed along his length and Prompto shuddered into him. His own hand, locked around Noct's dick, moved in reply. Noct's head settled on the blond's shoulder. Prompto pushed down and came back up, and down again. He released his grip enough to brush his fingertips along the tip, along his twitching length, taking in the feel of his skin. Noctis's mouth opened against his shoulder, voiceless muttering reduced to the draw of his tongue along his skin. Noct's hand slowed along Prompto's dick and jerked to a stop. A shiver rippled down his spine. The heat of his cock seeped into Prompto's hand and through his whole body.

"Noct," Prompto breathed, leaning in close. His lips brushed the shell of his ear. His other arm locked around Noct's waist and he pumped him harder, faster. His mouth migrated down along his neck, open, tongue tracing a line. He breathed his name heavy and desperate, grinding into him with every move of his hand. "N-Noct, I..."

Noctis scrambled to embrace him. His nails dug into Prompto's back and his hips pushed forward. He rocked against Prompto and his whole body tensed. His mouth broke away from his skin to let out a moan, broken by hitches in his breath. His dick pulsed in Prompto's eager hand. His moan turned to a yelp, a gasp, to teeth sinking into his shoulder. Prompto's eyes snapped open. The low light spilling through the window nearly burned his eyes. Something hot and wet hit his bare stomach, his chest. One strand, another. Noct crumbled against him. He dug his chin into Prompto's shoulder and moaned into his neck, breaths hot and uneven on his skin.

"A-aah-hh..."

Slowly, Prompto moved back. Noctis nearly flopped backward onto the bed, but Prompto's both arms kept him upright. His head bobbed. His half-lidded eyes seemed lost. He looked like he was going to fall asleep, or he was already asleep and his eyes didn't get the message. Noctis blinked. His eyes stayed closed a little too long, but they opened, met Prompto's eyes, and slowly traveled down. Prompto's own gaze followed. Dim light made the wet strings across Prompto's stomach glisten. Prompto found himself breathing heavily as he stared at his chest and the lines of spend across his skin. Noctis blinked again. He bolted upright, eyes open wide.

"--oh. Oh, uh. Shit. Shshhshhh--shit...!"

With Prompto's arms still locked around him, Noct fumbled to the side. He groped in the dark for the bedside table. Prompto heard the frantic pull of tissue from a box. Noctis returned to him with crumpled tissues in hand. He dabbed at Prompto's chest and stomach quickly, awkwardly. His curses grew voiceless as the haze of orgasm faded. A blush flooded his face. Prompto gently took hold of his wrists. The balled-up tissues fell from his hands.

"Noct," Prompto breathed. He still couldn't steady himself. His dick begged for attention and his hips pushed against Noct on their own. He came in to kiss him again, whispering his name on his lips. "...Noct."

Noctis's arms tightened around him and, suddenly, he flipped Prompto around. The blond found himself on his back on the bed. Noct loomed over him, both hands planted to either side of his head. Despite the red in his face, the thin sheen of sweat on his skin, he flashed him a wry smile. A slow hand slid down along Prompto's belly and settled below his waist. His fingers brushed his still-stiff dick and Prompto couldn't help but whimper.

"I'll," Noct started, eyes looking everywhere but Prompto's face. "Uhh, I mean. Tell me if I should stop, okay?"  
"Whh--." The bed groaned a little under them as Noctis drew closer. Prompto swallowed hard. "Ye-yeah."  
For a moment, Noctis's devious grin disappeared. "If you don't want me to, that's--"  
Prompto nearly chuckled. He turned his head and half covered his face. His cock twitched as he found the words. "I want you to."

Noct shook his head. He brushed his hair from his eyes and dipped his gaze down again. His dark eyes flashed up to Prompto, and when their eyes met again, Noctis cleared his throat. He shifted. Prompto was too aware again of Noct between his legs. His hands slid up along his thighs. Prompto wriggled his hips some to ease further back onto the bed. His back met the wall while Noct crawled onto the bed. He sat back for a moment, his hands fixed firmly on Prompto's bare thighs. Prompto bit back a whine. Under Noct's dark eyes, his hips ached, eager for his hands to find his dick again. When the prince licked his lips, Prompto's whole body tightened. His eyes met Noct's again. While the dark haired man's hands slid up to his waist, he cleared his throat. The light clearly found the very awkward, Noct-ish look in his eyes.

"...d-don't watch, okay?"  
"R-right," Prompto choked. His back pushed hard against the wall. He turned away his gaze and covered his eyes. "...got it."

The bed groaned again as Noct shifted on his knees. His lips met Prompto's and slowly ventured along his jaw, to his neck. Prompto jerked as his kisses traveled down along his chest. Noctis lingered and the blond could feel the slick of his tongue. Noct's thumbs brushed along his hipbones and Prompto writhed. His kisses trailed lower and Prompto let out the breath he didn't remember holding. He peered through his fingers and glimpsed Noct's mouth at his navel. His fingers idled along the trail of light hairs leading below his hips, leading to his too-proud, too-eager dick. The heat of his mouth made Prompto whine. His both hands covered his face. The wall hurt against his back and his legs dug into the bed.

"O-ohh, N-hhhgh--"

His lips were light, unsure, and soft. His kisses started at the base of his dick and carefully moved along his length. Prompto moaned as Noctis grew a little bolder, lips pausing whenever Prompto's dick twitched. He moved slowly. Prompto's hips rocked against him. One of Noct's hands wrapped around his dick while his lips reached the tip. His mouth opened and he let a breath that made the blond shiver. Noct's tongue rounded the tip of his dick. He shivered at the taste, letting a quiet moan of his own. Prompto nearly apologized, but he found himself breathless. The hand at the base of his length gripped firmly. Noct glanced up at him -- Prompto still had his hands over his face -- before his lips closed around the head of Prompto's dick. 

"Aa-h...!"

The heat of his mouth was too much. He could feel Noct's tongue exploring the underside of his cock, tracing the line at the tip to savor the taste. Prompto shuddered. He gripped the bed with one hand but kept the other dutifully over his face, but he couldn't help but peer through his fingers as Noctis took more of him into his mouth. The breath burned in Prompto's chest. Noct's head bobbed as his lips moved further down. Prompto could feel the flat of his tongue along his length. Noct's brow furrowed. His hair fell over his eyes as, suddenly, he jerked forward. Prompto's dick slid deep and knocked the back of his throat. Noctis pulled back with a gasp, a shudder, but he came in again. He lapped up and down along Prompto's dick until he enveloped the head with his mouth once more. 

Prompto was numb. He couldn't control his rocking hips, or his hands reaching for Noct's hair. His dick throbbed and he couldn't look away. Noct's hand gently stroked the near base of his length. His lips were soft and his tongue tried to memorize every inch of Prompto's dick. When Prompto's fingers slid into Noct's hair, the blue-eyed man looked up. His mouth broke away, a string of wet trailing from his tongue. He almost said something, but he only dipped his head down again. 

Prompto's unsteady hands pet his hair. He couldn't look away. He shuddered as Noct's mouth enveloped him again. Slowly, his lips slid further down Prompto's cock. Prompto both heard and felt the moan trapped in Noct's throat, which made him try to push himself a little deeper. Noctis retreated a little to reveal the potent mix of saliva and want, glistening in the low light. He swallowed him again. His hands dug into Prompto's quavering hips. Prompto's fingers tugged his hair. He found himself pulling him back, just to push him down again. His pretty eyes flashed up at him, only to close once more when Prompto made him swallow his whole length.

Noct moaned. He and Prompto moved in rhythm. Prompto's hands knit themselves in his hair, and Noctis's head bobbed dutifully along his dick. He couldn't stop. His hips pushed deeper, and deeper, and Noct's eyes shut tightly. His pretty eyelashes fluttered. The sweat in his hair and on his skin glittered. His messy hair brushed Prompto's skin. Prompto's legs tensed. He pulled the strands of Noct's hair taut. His hips stuttered and he gasped, forcing himself to speak.

"N-Noct." He tried to stop his hips, his eager hands twisted in Noct's hair. The words came out with a whine. "Noct, I, w-wait, I'm gonna..."

Noct didn't pause. Instead, he took Prompto deep, swallowing hard, saliva dripping onto Prompto's skin. In turn, Prompto thrust into him, tugging his hair and pushing his head back down. His tongue, the wet heat of his mouth wrapped around him, the clench of the back of his throat as his dick pounded deeper. Noct's hands dug hard into his hips and Prompto gazed down at him. He was beautiful. Naked and sweating with some commoner's cock in his mouth, hair a mess, long lashes dotted with tears, brow furrowed, hands trembling as he struggled to worship every inch of Prompto's dick.

Prompto yelped. His hips thrust up from the bed. Light burst behind his eyes and flooded through his senses. His cock pulsed. Every stutter of his hips wracked through him. He felt himself spill down Noct's throat, hot and white and thick. The prince choked. Prompto's whole body jerked. Noctis broke away from him suddenly. Eager strands of white caught his tongue, his lips, his cheek. He kept his hands on Prompto's shuddering thighs. Prompto felt as if his bones had dissolved. He flopped backward, head hitting the wall with a hollow thunk. He became weightless, breathless, the warmth of Noct's mouth and his moans and sighs still rippling through his whole body. He remembered to breathe. His chest heaved. When he opened his eyes again, he reached for Noct with unsteady, numb fingers.

"Nhh..."

He froze. Noct sat up a little. He swept some hair from his eyes, only to catch slick with his fingers. He frowned a little, and Prompto sputtered. He fought to return from plummeting over the edge. His useless hands groped uselessly at the air as he tried to find words. It was Noct who spoke first, his voice small and unsure.

"Are," he tried, clearing his throat. "A-are you okay?"  
"Whhhhghg, well, yeah?!" Prompto croaked. It was half a laugh, half a sob. He found himself mirroring Noct from earlier, fumbling for the box of tissues near the bed. When he succeeded in only dropping it on the floor, he turned back to Noctis with compounded worry. "I-I mean, I, I should be asking you that! Are you okay? Oh, damn it, I didn't hurt you or anything did I...?!"

Noct snorted. He grabbed a handful of tissues and dabbed at his face. His eyes scanned himself, and Prompto before him, and the similar mess drawn across their skin. Noctis laughed. He shook his head and reached out to Prompto. His arms wrapped around his waist as he pulled him down. Laying beside him on the bed, Noct sighed. He kept his arms around Prompto and nestled himself close. He kissed Prompto and pulled away to flash him another wry little grin.

"I'll say it one more time, but that's it, alright?" Their eyes met. Noctis's hands settled at Prompto's back. He bit his lip before he said it again, the words nearly failing him. "I like you. A lot. Okay?"  
"Okay?" Prompto nearly giggled. When he felt Noct ease against him, felt his sigh against his skin, Prompto pulled the bed's covers up over them. He easily matched Noct's smile, nodding. "Well, that's fine with me. I guess."  
Noct pouted. "You guess?"  
"I mean," Prompto's head dug deep into the pillow they shared. "I... like you, too, you know."

In reply, Noct's eyes widened some. He shook his head and quickly shoved his head to Prompto's chest, burying his face. His legs tangled together with his and his hands settled flat against his back. Noct muttered something against his skin, and again. Prompto returned his embrace, settling his head upon Noct's. The warmth of his body seeped into him. Each gentle breath eased his own. Prompto's eyes closed as he pulled Noctis closer. He kissed his hair and slid his hand along his back and wondered when he'd wake up from such a wonderful dream.

\--

Two things made him wake up: a heavy weight atop him and the overwhelming need to pee. Early morning light poured through the window and washed over him. He nearly closed his eyes again to pretend to go to sleep. The heavy thing atop him shifted. Prompto first saw the small, glistening puddle of drool on his chest, and then Noct's face resting upon him. Noctis had his arms wrapped around Prompto's waist. Prompto lay on his back and Noctis lay atop him. The morning light graced his smooth skin and his messy hair. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, only to remain closed. Prompto pet his hair gently. Noct murmured and wiped his mouth, spreading the small pool of spit further across Prompto's skin, and smiled a dreamy smile. 

Prompto wiggled a little. As if on cue, Noctis rolled off of him. He curled up against the wall, still smiling lightly. Prompto couldn't help but smooth his hair a bit more as he eased himself from the bed. His feet found the floor, but then he had to navigate a minefield of trash, dirty laundry, and comics. He stepped lightly, righting his underwear as he toed across the room. When he reached the door, he glanced back to the sleeping prince, so picturesque in the morning light. Prompto yawned. He dragged himself, still asleep, to the bathroom down the narrow apartment hall. The pile of clothes from the previous night was gone for some reason, but at least he wouldn't trip over it. He reached the bathroom with another yawn, waving sleepily to the person who gave him a very-polite "good morning" from the living room.

Only when he was done in the bathroom did he realize it. He opened the door and stared off into the living room. Something rustled. He moved a little further down the hall, into the living room, and peered around the couch. The mess of potato chips was gone. His bag remained on the floor at the end of the couch, but he didn't dare go near it. Ignis sat on the floor, a spray bottle of cleaner beside him. He scrubbed at the stain on the rug a little more before looking up to meet Prompto's gaze. He readjusted his glasses and offered him a little wave.

"Oh, good morning."  
"Glblgllblbl," Prompto replied gracefully. 

Ignis returned to scrubbing the drink stain. He looked up a few moments later to find Prompto still cemented to the spot. He couldn't move. Prompto felt at once burning hot and frozen. Ignis sat back and eyed him carefully, a move that made Prompto die a little more inside.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yhhhhhhh," Prompto whined like a dying bug. Ignis raised an eyebrow.  
"If you have laundry, I did just put some going." He pointed to the hall, toward Noct's room. "I'm sure there's more waiting, though, so it's no hurry."

Prompto squeaked. Ignis was always so nicely dressed. Even in the early morning, he had his hair styled, his collared shirt pressed -- or maybe Prompto felt just that awful standing there like an idiot in his underwear. He wobbled on his feet. Stony and stiff, he stumbled back down the hall. Ignis returned to his work, and, somehow, Prompto made it back to Noct's room. He collapsed onto the floor in an instant, landing in a heap of empty cans and rumpled shirts. The commotion roused Noct enough to open his eyes. He sat up and stretched. His eyes remained half-closed as he stared at Prompto. The blond scrambled upright and pressed his back hard against the closed door. His face burned, no, his whole body burned red.

"Ignis," Prompto said, his voice wobbling between a whisper and a shriek. "Ignis is here."  
"Oh." Noct made a face. He yawned and lay himself back down, head flopping back into his pillow. "Tell 'im to make breakfast."  
"Whhwhwhhwhh-wait--" Prompto whined. "N-Noct...!"

Words failed him. Instead, he stared. Noct's eyes closed again, but he opened his arms. Prompto found himself drawn forward, magically moving through the messy room without tripping. When he reached the bed, Noctis pulled him back down. Prompto settled beside him, but Noct shifted. He pulled Prompto close and settled the blond's head to his chest. Noct buried his face in Prompto's light hair and sighed. The sudden anxiety melted in Noct's strong arms. He could feel Noct's heartbeat against him and his own slowed to match the pace. His eyes closed as Noctis gently pet at his back. As he drifted off to sleep once more, drenched in morning sunlight, he heard Noct's quiet, sleepy voice.

"I like you."

And he liked Noct. He liked Noct a lot. And Prompto would try to never, ever forget Noct liked him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! I'm still very much in ffxv hell so bless you all for joining me on this ride. boytime funtimes is a good feelgood time.


End file.
